


2,512

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Science
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Duo pengagum bintang berdiskusi tentang magnitudo.





	2,512

Kau tidak membencinya. Tidak pernah.

 

Kalian hidup dalam satu renjana sebagai pengagum cemerlang Bimasakti. Selisih datang dari perbedaan renik. Kau merasa nyaman dengan Celestron dan Canon. Dia merasa telah menyatu dengan Meade dan Nikon (yang ditempeli stiker "94" di bodi muka).

 

Kau teoretikus. Tumpukan pertimbangan ialah amunisi untuk aksimu. Citra menawan Centaurus berhasil kau dapat selepas membaca tutorial panjang, dengan dua puluh menit persiapan.

 

Dia adalah kebalikanmu, dianugerahi bakat alamiah. Baginya, teori merupakan penghambat aksi. Bermodalkan insting dan sekali tembak, dia mendapatkan tidak hanya Centaurus, tetapi juga Vela, Crux, serta nebula Karina.

 

Karena alasan yang satu ini, mungkin kau harus mengakui bahwa memang ada sedikit benci untuknya. Iri. Kaulah si pandai di antara berdua, tetapi momentum lebih sering berpihak padanya.

 

"Kenapa bintang-bintang lain tidak bisa secerah Kejora? Dengan begitu, kan, semua akan lebih mudah dipotret," dia berceletuk.

 

Menurutmu, pertanyaan itu sungguh naif untuk seseorang yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pencinta bintang. Namun, akhirnya kau tetap menjawab juga.

 

"Bintang, dan benda bercahaya lainnya di antariksa punya magnitudo semu berbeda."

 

"Apa itu magnitudo semu?"

 

"Buka internet dan cari tahu sendiri. Jangan malas."

 

"Aku lebih suka dan ingin mendengarnya darimu. Ayolah, jangan pelit bagi ilmu," balasnya, diikuti seringai menyebalkan.

 

Hela napasmu terbuang. Merepotkan, tetapi dalam hatimu tahu, kau tidak sanggup menolaknya.

 

"Itu ... pengukuran tingkat kecerahan yang tampak dari Bumi, mengacu pada mata manusia yang punya respons tidak linier terhadap cahaya. Skala yang paling sederhana adalah satu sampai enam. Bintang paling terang yang bisa ditangkap mata punya magnitudo semu satu, sedangkan yang paling redup bermagnitudo enam."

 

Kepalanya manggut-manggut. Kau tidak dapat memastikan, apakah dia benar-benar paham ataukah hanya sekadar mengapresiasi penjelasanmu (yang baginya bisa jadi membosankan).

 

"Jadi, Kejora adalah bintang dengan magnitudo satu?" Tanpa kau sangka, dia merespons.

 

"Bukan. Minus 4,4."

 

Keningnya mengernyit. "Kenapa ada magnitudo minus? Kau barusan bilang, satu adalah yang paling terang."

 

"Ya, tapi ada kondisi di mana bintang magnitudo satu tampak lebih terang daripada bintang bermagnitudo satu lainnya. Rentang skala magnitudo akhirnya bisa melebar sampai nol bahkan negatif."

 

"Bagaimana cara menghitungnya?"

 

"Dengan rasio Pogson. Akar-pangkat dua dari 100 atau sekitar 2,512. Misalnya, bintang di magnitudo nol ialah Vega, berarti tingkat kecerahannya 2,5 kali dari bintang magnitudo satu. Kalau dari Bumi, kurasa Matahari adalah yang paling terang, jadi magnitudonya ...." kepalamu melakukan penghitungan sebelum akhirnya kau menjawab, "minus 26,8."

 

Dia tersenyum lebar. Kau boleh sedikit percaya diri serta berbangga hati karena menangkap sirat kagum dari romannya. Akhirnya kau memperoleh pengakuan.

 

"Aku tahu satu bintang yang lebih terang dan cemerlang dibandingkan Matahari. Maukah kau menghitungnya, di magnitudo berapa kira-kira ia berada?"

 

Skeptis adalah reaksimu. Seakan teori Bumi datar di luar sana belum cukup, kini manusia di hadapanmu percaya ada bintang yang lebih terang dari Matahari.

 

Namun, lagi-lagi kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

 

"Bintang apa?" tanyamu.

 

Langkah-langkahnya terarah menujumu hingga spasi nyaris tinggal nama. Sepasang kaki jenjang ditekuk demi bersetara pandang denganmu. Kau bisa menemukan irismu dalam pantul miliknya. Selaput pelangi kalian bertubrukan bagai ledakan supernova.

  
  
Sekarang, kau benar-benar membencinya. Benci karena hatimu tidak akan lagi utuh untuk gemintang. Kini, kau harus membaginya setelah dia berhasil memaku kakimu di tempat dan berkata,

 

"nama bintangnya ... Rusa Fajar."

 

 

 

Jadi, di magnitudo berapa kau berada?

 

Jawabannya, tak terhingga.

 


End file.
